Apostando al amor
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Las apuestas y el amor son lo mismo. Si los sabes manejar te pueden dar toda la felicidad que quieras, si no, te consumen hasta terminar completamente con tu vida. ¿Qué podría sacar el pandillero de Takuto al acosar al ratón de biblioteca de Tsurugi? Takuto Shindou X Kyosuke Tsurugi.
1. Chapter 1

Apostando al amor.

_**Prologo**_

_Las apuestas y el amor son lo mismo. Si los sabes manejar te pueden dar toda la felicidad que quieras, si no, te consumen hasta terminar completamente con tu vida._

Sus ojos castaños rojizos lo miraron fijamente, su sonrisa burlona era más que visible al ver al peliazul tan entretenido en su libro, ¿Cómo es que se podía pasar horas y horas detrás de uno? Es decir ¿Qué tenían de entretenido si no tenían dibujos? Sí. A Takuto le parecía algo totalmente idiota ver a alguien desperdiciando su hermoso día en algo estúpido como leer. Pero si eso era estúpido –a su forma de ver- ¿Qué hacia él a su lado? Suspiró, miró por la ventana y pudo observar como el sol tornaba tonos rojizos y naranjas, anunciando así la caída del atardecer.

– ¿Cuánto piensas seguir metido en esa cosa ratón?– Preguntó el castaño jugueteando con uno de las perforaciones de su oído, era la más reciente y tenía que moverla para que ésta cicatrizara correctamente y no se infectara. Kyosuke alzó la vista, observando indiferente al pelicafé. No pensaba dejar su libro sólo porque ese maldito pandillero se lo pedía. – ¿No escuchaste?–Preguntó de nuevo Takuto, levantándose de su lugar chasqueando los dientes– Ratón…

–Mientras me llames por ese nombre no responderé Shindou, ya te lo había dicho–mencionó el de cabello azul de mal humor, desde que estaba al lado del castaño rojizo no podía leer o hacer sus actividades como siempre lo hacía, era frustrante tener que soportarlo ¿Qué había hecho mal para que le tocara ese castigo? Era un buen hijo, iba bien en los estudios –de los mejores del colegio de hecho- se dedicaba fieramente al violín y nunca causaba problemas. ¿Por qué ahora Takuto Shindou estaba tan interesado en él? Suspiró imitando así el gesto de hace unos minutos de Takuto, tenía más de 3 semanas siendo asediado por ese pandillero, rebelde y busca pleitos del castaño y lo peor del asunto es que estaba atado de manos y pies para correrlo o alejarse de él, todo porque el profesor de historia había decidido que sería buena idea que él y Takuto hicieran equipo para el trabajo de medio curso de la asignatura.

–Kyousuke~– Canturreó de forma cínica el pelicafe, se le antojaba de sobremanera hacer algo en ese lugar, algo que para muchos sería perturbador especialmente en un lugar como ese. A pesar de estar en un cubículo privado de la biblioteca, para Shindou el simple hecho de poner nervioso al peliazul y hacer que dejara salir uno o dos gemidos de su boca lo excitaba de sobremanera, especialmente a sabiendas de lo mojigato que era Kyousuke. El de ojos ámbares acomodo sus anteojos, observando fijamente a Shindou quien lo había llamado al fin por su nombre.

– ¿Sí?– como era su costumbre contestó tranquilamente, dejando de lado el libro que tenía entre sus manos, mas lo que nunca esperó fue tener al castaño frente a él sonriendo burlón y sacando su lengua, jugueteando con el pircing que tenía en ésta. Kyosuke gruñó por lo bajo alejando el rostro del ojicafé con su mano, tratando de evitar que el sonrojo invadiera su rostro.

–Quiero jugar–Sentenció el mayor, haciendo al peliazul levantarse de la mesa y apegarse a la pared algo espantado. Kyosuke negó varias veces observando como el de cabellos rojizos se acercaba de forma tranquila, lamiendo sus labios, enmarcando una sonrisa en sus labios que Kyosuke conocía muy bien.

El Cuerpo del ojiambar tembló, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y cerró sus ojos angustiado, él sabía y tenía más que claro que cuando Shindou quería algo lo conseguía, de alguna u otra manera pero lo hacía. Era uno de los alumnos más rebeldes de la escuela, sólo le bastaba ver su uniforme desarreglado, su cabello largo y media coleta, sus perforaciones y botas de caña media que era una persona peligrosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, un chantajista, idiota y aprovechado que desde el día que tuvo el infortunio de quedar a su lado no había parado de acosarlo.

Sintió la lengua del pelicafé recorrer su mejilla, sentía el fierro frío sobre su piel y sólo pudo tragar saliva nervioso, Shindou sonrió victorioso, amaba poner a Kyosuke así, torturar al ratón de biblioteca hasta lograr hacerlo suyo, después de todo debía ganar ese apuesta que había hecho con Kirino y Taiyou y debía admitir que la estaba disfrutando de sobremanera. Shindou sabía que detrás de esa nefasta apariencia, si nefasta por su pésimo gusto de usar suéteres holgados como si se tratase de un anciano, de traer el cabello cubriendo gran parte de sus ojos y los lentes que usaba no le ayudaban para nada. Se encontraba un cuerpo exquisito que él mismo había observado y palpado. Ahora iría más allá, había esperado demasiado tiempo después de haberle dado un casto roce que había sido el primer beso del peliazul pero ahora su meta era el disfrutar de sus labios, sus delgados labios que siempre brillaban debido a la mala manía de Kyosuke de humedecerlos con su saliva, el menor sólo lo tentaba…

Sólo hacía querer hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas.

Pasó su mano por la extrañamente pequeña cintura del peliazul, mientras sus labios al fin tocaban los contrarios, mordiéndolos suavemente, sintiendo la tensión y nerviosismo del peliazul, era adorable en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tan limpio, tan profanable. Su mano libre dio un golpe en la pared, previniendo de esa manera cualquier intento que el peliazul tratarse de realizar para escapar. Kyosuke por su lado sólo apretaba los labios y piernas lo más que podía, podría jurar que el oxígeno le faltada y sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina, entreabrió sus ojos removiéndose ante el agarre del castaño, mas no pudo evitar jadear de dolor al sentir como Shindou pellizcaba su espalda con malicia. Y por supuesto el mayor aprovechó rápidamente la oportunidad profundizado el beso, tocando la utopía que había imaginando desde hace varios días. Exploró su boca, junto sus cuerpos y sintió la excitación crecer en su interior, Kyosuke era torpe apenas y movía los labios y debía admitir que eso le dificultaba el beso, mas no le importaba.

Tsurugi tembló y sintió el oxígeno faltarle, sintió nauseas recorriendo su estomago, en su vida había experimentado algo así, mucho menos aquel calor que se encontraba ahora en su vientre bajo sofocándolo. Mordió ligeramente el arete de la boca del contrario, queriendo separarse para poder respirar, no funcionó y se removió un poco más tratando de poner distancia hasta que un leve estremecimiento recorrió su espalda ¿Por qué mierda le estaba tocando el trasero?

–Idiot…–no puedo decir nada debido a que sintió como el arete del pelicafé se había atorado en sus frenillos que tenía detrás de sus dientes, jaló varias veces ocasionando que un leve quejido saliera de ambos. Shindou parpadeó varias veces, retirando un poco su cuerpo para deshacer el maldito enredo de sus bocas ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta que el chico tenía frenillos detrás de sus dientes? Eso no podía estarle pasando a él.

Se miraban fijamente, ninguno podía hablar debido a como se encontraban sus bocas entrelazadas, no se podían mover de ahí y menos pedir ayuda porque no había nadie cerca para ayudarlos, Shindou cerró los ojos y sin más se acercó a su cuerpo de nuevo, mirándolo fijamente, dándole a entender que debía cooperar si querían salir de ese lio, volvió a introducir su lengua por completo en la cavidad contraria moviéndola suavemente, mientras su mano acariciaba sus caderas, bajando hasta el miembro del menor, palpándolo con fuerza, arrancándole gemidos que ayudaban a que el movimiento de bocas obtuviera más fuerza. Después de varios intentos su lengua quedó libre, siendo empujado rápidamente por el peliazul que tapó su rostro, tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo rápidamente de la biblioteca.

–Estúpido ratón–Recitó para el mismo, sintiendo el sabor metálico de sangre en su boca, riendo sonoramente hasta salir detrás del ojiambar.

Sólo esperaría un poco más y estaba seguro que el pequeño ratón sería devorado por él, por un felino hambriento que disfrutaría cada parte de su cuerpo.

**Fin del prologo**

_¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin subir algo, bien muchas me miraran mal por que no he actualizado alas rotas, simples conocidos u otros fic que andan sin terminar, como se habrán dado cuanta baje algunos por que considere que puedo mejorarlos pero debo reestructurarlos, eso hare con alas rotas, la diferencia es que se quedara igual pero debo corregir cada capitulo y sus errores ortográficos pero igual tratare de tener el capitulo listo para el lunes._

_Esta fue una probada de lo que será el fanfiction en general aquí verán a todos los semes de ukes y ukes de semes ¿Por qué? Bueno por que me gusta experimentar y me pareció interesante, respecto a la apariencia de Takuto es su miximax, Kyosuke se queda igual la diferencia aquí es que tanto Taiyou, kirino y Shindou será de la misma manera MixiMax o al menos una combinación de su apariencia con este, Espero sea de su agrada, es un prologo corto lo se y espero poder actualizarlo al menos una vez al mes eso si con capítulos de más de 4 mil palabras, se lo dedico a pau chan espita que me ha ayudado con varias cosas de este fic y por supuesto a mi amada Mitaili Ciz que funge actualmente como mi editora. Si les ha gustado dejen un comentario o sugerencia, después de todo los comentarios ayudan a un autor a seguir escribiendo._


	2. Chapter 2

Apostando al Amor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capítulo 2: Rey de Diamantes; Donde todo comenzó.**_

Suspiró de forma pesada, con pereza abrió los ojos tallándoselos varias veces, con su mano derecha tomó su celular, con la izquierda sus redondas y gruesas gafas, las posicionó en sus ojos y miró la hora con cautela.

– Cinco cuarenta–Musitó aliviado, generalmente se levantaba alrededor de las cinco a.m. y el hecho de que la alarma se haya atrasado más de una hora lo hacía preocuparse. Suspiró por segunda vez y se encaminó hacia el baño, donde abrió el lavabo y enjuagó su rostro, tomó a continuación su cepillo de dientes, posicionó la pasta sobre éstos y con el cuidado adecuado los cepilló, de arriba abajo, de lado a lado y por supuesto sin olvidar sus mejillas y lengua. Al terminar, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarse al espejo, no tenía caso y no le veía un motivo, vería lo mismo de siempre.

Se vistió con rapidez, realmente ni siquiera se tomaba tiempo para escoger ropa, lo único que sabía es que siempre tomaba prendas del lado izquierdo del closet, donde estaba la ropa que desde hace años tenía, ignorando por completo la ropa "moderna" que su nuevo padre le había comprado. Mezclilla percudida, playeras y suéteres viejos, poleras gastadas, pantalones rotos y chaquetas que ningún adolescente con sentido común usaría, esas eran las elecciones predilectas y diarias del menor que sí, él tenía ropa nueva, a la moda, de marca…Pero su ropa vieja no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Especialmente porque ésta se la había comprado su madre antes de dejarlo.

Sucedía lo mismo con sus lentes, eran grandes, redondos y completamente fuera de moda, pero por la misma razón que no cambiaba sus prendas no lo hacía con sus lentes y zapatos, por más que su nueva familia insistiera en renovarlos o que usara lentes de contacto, Kariya no cedería.

Se aferraría a sus sentimientos y a los recuerdos de su madre hasta el día de su muerte.

Al terminar de vestirse, arregló su mochila, tomó por último de su perchero una boina negra, algo percudida cabe destacar, tomó todo su cabello ocultándolo bajo ésta, dando el aspecto que el chico tenía el cabello completamente corto o en la peor circunstancia que no tenía cabello, siendo realmente todo lo contrario. Su cabello era largo y le llegaba incluso un poco más debajo de sus hombros, mas el solo pensar en el asqueroso color que éste tenía, le daba repulsión que alguien lo pudiese ver.

Bajó las escaleras, sintiendo cómo el suave olor de panqueques llegaba a su nariz, sonrió con algo de melancolía y se encaminó a la barra de desayuno, observó al hombre de larga cabellera verde que se encontraba en pijama, cocinando tranquilamente, el cual al percatarse de la presencia del menor sonrió con firmeza y tranquilidad, poniendo en la mesa un plato con un pan tostado, panqueques y un vaso de leche tibia.

–Buenos días Masaki–Saludó alegremente, el peliazul asintió sin decir nada, tomó el pan del plato y le dio una pequeña mordida. – ¿Has dormido bien?–volvió a cuestionar el peliverde, apagando la mecha de la estufa para acercarse al menor. Kariya desvió la mirada y la clavó en el plato, como si éste fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

–Por supuesto Midorikawa ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?– mencionó el menor dejando toda la comida de lado y bajar del asiento. El peliverde alzó la ceja en cuestión, tomó al más bajo con rapidez y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Me preocupo por ti y lo sabes perfectamente Masaki… Si te pasa algo confía en mí–Suplicó el peliverde con fuerza, recientemente el menor había recibido una fuerte noticia y tanto Midorikawa como Hiroto sabían bien que aquello lo debía tener destrozado.

–No pasa nada de verdad–Volvió a repetir el menor acomodando sus antejos, que se habían movido debido al agarre del mayor.

– ¿Me lo prometes?–Volvió a insistir el de ojos negros.

–Midorikawa, deja de sofocarlo– la voz del pelirrojo que recién entraba a la habitación, dejó a Kariya con las palabras en la punta de la lengua, mientras el peliverde observó al mayor acomodando sus mangas con tranquilidad. –Kariya es fuerte Ryuuji, deberías saberlo, sólo debe haberse desvelado ¿No es así?–cuestionó sonriendo el ojijade, obteniendo como respuesta una fingida sonrisa de Kariya, quien asintiendo nuevamente.

–Por supuesto Hiroto–Afirmó, mientras Midorikawa sonreía con tranquilidad, tomando un pequeño recipiente de plástico para posteriormente dárselo al de la boina.

–Tu almuerzo, no me gusta que comas cosas de la calle–indicó regresando a su forma natural de ser, Hiroto sonrió y tomó al menor del hombro para guiarlo a la salida, no sin antes entregarle sin que el ojinegro se diera cuenta dinero al menor.

–Siempre puedes comprar lo que se te antoje, pero que sea un secreto entre los dos ¿Está bien?–le susurró el pelirrojo al menor el cual sonrió de forma divertida ante aquel acto y tomó el dinero guardándolo en el bolso.

–Por supuesto Hiroto–y tras esas palabras el pelirrojo sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el peliverde, ambos clavando su mirada en Kariya, quien sin demorar se despidió con rapidez de ambos, el camino a la escuela era largo, pero prefería irse caminando que en uno de los lujosos autos de sus padres.

– ¿Crees que estará bien?–Preguntó Ryuuji al de ojos verdes, quien lo tomó de la cintura y lo miró directo a los ojos. Dándole a entender que no debía temer, que el peliazul era alguien fuerte.

–Él ya ha pasado por mucho, esto le debió haber dolido, pero a pesar de todo estaremos ahí para apoyarlo Ryuuji y eso es en lo que debes concentrarte.

–Hiroto…–susurró con calma, apegando su cabeza al pecho del de cabellos rojos, que en respuesta acarició sus cabellos con tranquilidad– Lo que más me molesta es que se siga vistiendo de esa forma cuando le cambié el guardarropa, le compré anteojos y ¡nada! ¿Qué se piensa ese niño?

–Dale su tiempo…

–Le he dado un año y sigue con el mismo mal gusto de siempre ¿Tan mal gusto tengo?–sollozó en forma de frustración, aprovechando para acercarse más al pelirrojo–En serio algún día terminare tirando todo lo viejo de su armario.

–Si lo haces, sabes bien que te odiara, se paciente, el águila tiene que aprender a volar después de varias caídas y créeme que Masaki lo logrará.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus ojos miraban atentamente los orbes azul verdosas de su compañero, mientras el contrario observaba de un lado al otro, fijando su mirada en la del pelimorado. Un largo suspiro abandonó los labios de Shindou, mostrando una suave sonrisa de prepotencia. El ambiente era tenso, como si estuvieran en una guerra por una victoria que definiría el ganador de la apuesta de ese día, suspiró por décima vez en lo que llevaban jugando... Sí. El juego a veces perdía la emoción y no sabía si sus amigos cada vez eran más aburridos de lo normal o él estaba aburrido de la rutina, ¿Desde cuándo jugar póker con cervezas y dinero como apuesta no lo entretenían?, miró de reojo a Kirino, quien acomodaba su cabello rubio con mechas rosadas detrás de su espalda, ingenuo tal vez pensando que el sería el ganador de ese día. Pero por supuesto Shindou sabía que aquel six pack iba a ser suyo, el andrógino soltó sus cartas y mostró una hermosa flor, Taiyou silbó emocionando mostrando su mazo que seguía perdiendo ante Kirino, ambos observaron ahora al ojivino, quien sonrió de nuevo. Si creían que estaba perdido eran unos ingenuos, chasqueó los dientes y mostró su mazo. Con una hermosa escalera había ganado una buena cantidad de dinero y seis cervezas. Y aun así no se sentía lleno. Necesitaba más, una nueva emoción en su vida.

–Esto es aburrido–comentó el de cabello castaño, tomando el dinero que había ganado para guardarlo en su bolso–Es decir, no hay nada nuevo ni entretenido que hacer–suspiró, esta vez sacando una cajetilla de cigarros que traía en su pantalón, ofreciendo de éstos a los dos chicos de cabello largo que lo acompañaban, Kirino acomodó sus delgadas y finas gafas sobre sus ojos, justo antes de tomar el cigarrillo, poner un filtro en éste y encenderlo. Taiyou al contrario desistió a la oferta, por la única razón de que el traía consigo sus propios cigarrillos.

Ambos inhalaron y exhalaron el adictivo tabaco que de una u otra manera los relajaba, Shindou seguía con esa mueca de fastidio y aburrimiento que traía consigo desde hace vario tiempo, Kirino se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre como haría para recuperar el dinero que había perdido ese día y Taiyou simplemente se tiró al suelo, observando las nubes que otorgaban la sombra de la azotea donde se encontraban.

–Oye Takuto–le llamó el pelirosa con una sonrisa divertida en su boca– siempre podemos divertirnos de otra forma.

–Me cansé de Akane y Okatsu, son más sosas en la cama que la idiota de Aoi Sorano–completó antes de cualquier sugerencia que el pelirosa le podría hacer, Kirino sonrió, volviendo a inhalar el cigarro. Iba a proponerle otra cosa, algo más divertido que generalmente hacían cuando ambos estaban solos. Se acercó a su oído con tranquilidad, estaba a punto de susurrar cuando observó como la puerta de la azotea era abierta por un pequeño peliazul de ojos ámbares, que rápidamente se tensó, al encontrarse ahí con los tres chicos mas rebeldes de toda la preparatoria.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo?– replicó con voz fuerte y molesta el de mechas rosadas, clavándole la mirada al pequeño que negó de inmediato, regresando justo de donde había venido.

–Dios, Kirino ¿Viste que salió huyendo peor que una rata asustada?–resopló riendo Taiyou, acostándose esta vez de lado – ¿No era el chico que te tiraste hace una semana?–volvió a indagar, observando con la ceja alzada al rubio que se hizo el desentendido– ¿Hikaru Kageyama no?

–Sólo lo hice en venganza del estúpido profesor de cálculo diferencial, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre ¿Estás tan al pendiente de mi Amemiya?–bromeó Kirino, cambiando de objetivo para esta vez sentarse sobre las caderas del pelimorado con burla.

–Por supuesto querido, con esa facha que tienes ¿Cómo no estar al pendiente de ti? Pareces una chica y enseñando de esa forma tu ombligo cualquiera te puede intentar violar ¿Cierto Takuto?–ante sus palabras Shindou rió con fuerza, llevando su mano a la cabeza divertido, mientras muy al contrario de Shindou Amemiya sintió un fuerte dolor recorrerle ante la patada que el rubio le había proporcionado en la entrepierna.

–Idiota, eres tan idiota Amemiya ¿Cómo mierda puedes tener un acosador? Si te conocieran cambiaran de opinión–sonrió prepotente al ver la mueca de dolor del pelimorado– Y eres el menos indicado para decirme eso ¿Crees que eres más masculino que yo? Perdón pero tú cabello largo y lila me dice lo contrario.

–Basta de tantas peleas–habló el pelicafe, un tanto harto de las peleas infantiles que éstos solían tener siempre. Además debía calmarlos antes de que Ranmaru decidiera asesinar a Amemiya con uno de los tantos colguijes que traía en su cuello y en su mano, o que Taiyou lo terminara ahorcando con las largas cadenas de sus pantalones como ya lo había intentando en una ocasión–Pero en algo coincido con ambos, más maricas no se podrían ver con esos colores de cabello. Así que dejen de joder. –ordenó y por arte de magia ambos se callaron, observando fijamente a Shindou quien había apagado la colilla del cigarro y la había tirado por ahí. – ¿Te acostaste con el amante del profesor Ranmaru?– le cuestionó Takuto seriamente, para luego sonreír de forma divertida–Pobre del profesor Kido.

–Él me reprobó, se lo merecía, no puede decirme nada si no quiere quedar como un pedófilo ante el mundo ¿No? Que se joda como yo lo haré en clases extra de verano.

–Eso me da una idea–indicó alzando su dedo– Subamos de nivel las apuestas ¿Les parece? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que será divertido– mencionó con leve tono de diversión, mientras observaba a ambos pelilargos con interés. Los contrarios alzaron la ceja, observando fijamente a Shindou de igual forma.

– ¿Qué ganamos?– inquirió Kirino con rapidez, más que nada porque a pesar de todo las apuestas de Shindou siempre eran interesantes, atrevidas y por consiguiente el premio era bueno.

–Todo el dinero que acaban de perder, el que consigamos en un mes y por supuesto una gran satisfacción al ganar. – habló con seguridad, llevando dos de sus dedos a sus labios, mientras en su mente la imagen de cierto chico con el que sin querer choco en la mañana se hacía presente.

–Habla…–dijeron tanto el pelimorado como el rubio al mismo tiempo, aquello era bueno, tendrían la oportunidad de recuperar su dinero y sobre todo el dinero de un mes completo que era bastante.

–Tienen que lograr acostarse con uno de los "raritos" de nuestros salones ya sabes como el adorable compañero de nuestro querido Amemiya, su acosador, Matsukaze Tenma–indicó Takuto, dejando salir una risa de burla hacia el pelimorado, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. La apuesta ya no parecía tan divertida para el de cabellos lilas.

– ¡Eso no me parece justo! Al menos no lo vale sólo el dinero, quiero el pase VIP que comprarás para el concierto de nuestra banda de rock favorita, sólo así aceptaré.

–Que se incluya entonces en la apuesta.–musitó alegre el pelicafe, sonriendo con prepotencia para luego observar a Kirino quien tragó saliva intranquilo, conocía bien al castaño y el ojivino también conocía perfectamente a Kirino…Por lo tanto no podía esperar nada bueno de esa mirada afilada que el chico le mandaba– En cuento a ti Ranmaru, te tocará seducir al chico más guapo de toda la escuela–dijo de forma sarcástica, sabía que Kirino era un admirador de la estética como ninguno otro, que jamás se atrevería a salir con alguien de mal aspecto y eso sería lo divertido–Kariya Masaki.–soltó como si nada, observando el tic nervioso que se formaba en la ceja del de mechas rosadas.

– ¡NO ME JODAS TAKUTO!– reclamó alzando la voz. Shindou lo miró fijamente y Kirino sólo suspiró derrotado– ¿Por qué él? Está horrible ¿Lo has visto? Incluso hay rumores de que puede estar calvo, dios ¿En serio quieres que esté con ese adefesio humano?

–Siempre puedes usar una bolsa de papel para hacérselo–mencionó en sorna el pelimorado, se sentía afortunado en ese momento es decir ¿Qué tan verdad podrían ser los chismes que rodeaban a Matsukaze?–O bueno perder la apuesta.

–Eso jamás y lo sabes–chasqueó los dientes molesto, ladeando la mirada verdosa hacia el piso– ¿Y quién tendrá el honor de que tú lo seduzcas Takuto?

–Kyosuke Tsurugi–Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo– El ratón de biblioteca de aquí con apariencia de emo, mal vestido y el más inteligente de mi salón de clases, es un reto divertido–sonrió acomodando un poco el flequillo de su rostro, mientras jugueteaba con el último botón de su playera desabrochada.–Por supuesto hay reglas…–continuo acariciando de forma sugerente su pecho, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, tomó al pelirosa de la muñeca y lo acercó a él, sentándolo entre sus piernas y acariciar sus labios–No pueden tener sexo con nadie más hasta que alguien gane la apuesta al tirárselo, si no cumplen eso son descalificados y por supuesto el plazo es de dos meses, ni más ni menos, si alguien termina enamorado, pierde de igual forma–citó de forma lenta y pausada, Kirino frunció de nuevo su gesto, mirando con reproche al de cabello rojizo que sólo sonrió alejándolo de su lado– Bien empezamos desde mañana ¿Les parece?–preguntó sacando otro cigarrillo, mientras Amemiya y Ranmaru asentían resignados, pero todo fuera por el premio de aquella apuesta, una en la que la mayoría ganaría, o al menos eso creían.

El viento sopló y una sonrisa de excitación de dibujó en los labios de Shindou, definitivamente sus próximos meses serían muy entretenidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió del baño con rapidez, acomodando la boina que traía consigo, se miró al espejo por varios segundos y no pudo evitar que una mueca de asco se dibujara en ella, sus lentes grandes y redondos, sus labios descuidados e incluso algo partidos, sus mejillas rojas, su piel blanca de color casi amarillo, su feo color de cabello, sus feos ojos ámbares…Era deprimente, se odiaba a sí mismo al ver ese patético reflejo de su apariencia, le hacía sentir la persona más espantosa sobre la tierra. No es que pudiera cambiar aquello, debía resignarse a vivir así por el resto de su vida. Sus padres le apoyaban pero él sabía que por más que intentase cambiar algo de su apariencia su feo rostro en ese espejo no desaparecería ni en un millón de años, era tan parecido a su madre, podía ver el reflejo de su madre en el cristal con la diferencia de su color de cabello que era igual al de su padre. Cada vez que sus ojos hacían contacto en el cristal, en su mente las palabras de su padre gritándole a su madre que era una zorra espantosa lo hacían querer llorar, por eso evitaba mirarse al espejo, por eso odiaba su cabello…Por eso él sabía que hiciese lo que hiciese no podría cambiar su apariencia.

Terminó de limpiar sus mejillas, remojando sus labios con la fría agua del lavabo del baño de hombres, la última hora de clases estaba a punto de comenzar y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, suspiró pesadamente mientras buscaba una toallita de papel para secarse. Salió del lugar sin mucha prisa, no sin antes botar el papel al bote de basura. Aún quedaba gran parte del día por seguir y debía mantenerse firme, no quería enfermar de nuevo y ser internado cuando recién tenía dos semanas de haber vuelto a clases.

–Masaki– la voz de cierto chico pelimorado lo hizo exaltarse, más se calmó de inmediato al ver a Kyosuke a su lado, quien le extendió el libro que hace un momento le dio para que lo cuidara– Se hace tarde para la última hora ¿Te encuentras bien?–cuestionó con un tono de voz bajo, Kariya asintió sin siquiera levantar la mirada, caminando al lado del peliazul, uno de sus pocos amigos en el colegio, no tanto por el hecho de que fueran compatibles o se entendieran, si no en el silencio y rechazo que de cierta forma ambos mantenían en ese lugar. Por supuesto que el de Kyosuke era auto-impuesto, mientras el rechazo de él, era eso simplemente rechazo, algo contradictorio, algo estúpido pero que de alguna manera había logrado unirlos como amigos. Alzó un poco sus ojos, sintiendo como una mirada era clavada en su cuerpo, una rápida perteneciente a un chico de larga cabellera rubia que pasó a su lado, acompañado de un chico de cabello rojizo que iba en la misma clase de Kyosuke, no le prestó atención y sólo siguió su camino aferrándose con más fuerza a su libro, mientras Tsurugi puedo observar como el pandillero de su compañero, lamía sus labios al observarle, haciendo que un fuerte estremecimiento helara su piel por completo.

Por su lado tanto el de mechas rosas como el chico de ojos vinos no pudieron evitar reír divertidos. Entraron al baño, mientras Kirino le miraba fijamente para después azotarlo a la pared con fuerza, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro, procurando que nadie fuera a interrumpir ese momento que ambos disfrutarían antes de entrar en restricción.

–Que desesperado–musitó el de cabellos cafés con una mueca de diversión, sintiendo como el pelirosa comenzaba a sacarle el cinturón.

– ¿Podrás tú resistir dos meses?–cuestionó esta vez el de las coletas rubias, comenzando a besar su cuello con fuerza, Takuto rió ante la acción, removiendo un poco su cuerpo ante las caricias del de mechas rosas.

–Por supuesto ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?

–Porque no sé cómo haremos para tocar adefesios humanos como esos ¿En qué estabas pensando?–cuestionó de nuevo el menor, esta vez acercando sus labios a los contrarios.

– ¿Que sería divertido?–alzó los hombros desinteresando, Kirino negó varias veces con su cabeza y volvió a unir sus labios con el contrario, quien enseguida los interceptó, obligándole a abrir la boca mientras sus manos se enredaban en las largas hebras rubias del ojiverde.

–No tienes remedio eh Takuto…–soltó de igual forma, justo antes de escuchar un celular timbrar con fuerza en el lavabo de manos que había a un lado de ellos.

_**Fin del capitulo 2**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola~ aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de apostando al amor, espero sea de su agrado, en este capítulo vemos el principio de cómo empezó la apuesta de Shindou con sus compañeros, estos 3 capítulos siguientes titulados "Rey de Tréboles" "Rey de pique" y "Rey de Corazones" incluyendo por supuesto éste "Rey de diamantes" serán los capítulos anteriores antes de llegar al punto en el que está el primer capitulo, haciendo alusión por supuesto a los cuatro intereses del hombre: La suerte, el poder, el amor y la riqueza. En este caso la representación de el "rey de diamantes" la riqueza. En cuanto a Masaki, bueno tiene una larga historia algo cruel pero que ayudará mucho en el corazón mezquino que posee Kirino. En fin en el próximo capítulo hablaremos sobre Tenma que en serio me está costando trabajo sacarle un perfil psicológico. Sin más hasta la próxima, espero sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios que alientan a un autor a seguir escribiendo. Dedicado a pau chan espita, a Hanatsu Ishida quien hizo un hermoso fan art del primer capítulo y a mi querida mita \ que funge de mi editora de ortografía. Los adoro hasta la próxima~


End file.
